Fluorescent light and fluorescent particles that take advantage of the fiber-optical characteristics have been used inside plastics before. However, the fluorescent light has been emitted in all direction and the main purpose has often been for the fluorescent piece to be visible so the more directions of emitted light the better. However, fluorescent pieces may find new applications by directing the light in only certain directions such as only in one direction. There is a need for transporting the light in only one direction and preventing or reducing the light from being emitted in any other direction to strengthen the intensity of the emitted monochrome light.